


Taking What He wants

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Iraq, Israel, M/M, Middle East, Politicians, Rape, world leaders - Freeform, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saddam Rapes Bibi at the G-20 Summit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking What He wants

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains sexual material, rape, and taboo topics. Read at your own risk!

Benjamin Netanyahu sat down at the small round table. It was the G-20 summit, where nearly all the world leaders met to solve much of the world's problems and put ideas to debate. He eyed Vladimir Putin, who he was good friends with, and Donald Trump, the new President of the United States, Narenda Modi, Prime Minister of India and much more of the western and eastern entourage.

 

But then there was Saddam Hussein. He was staring creepily at Bibi, when Bibi looked back, Saddam looked away. 

 

The man was quite bizarre. He fired scud missiles at Israel and threatened to harm much of the West and quite terrorized and persecuted the Kurdish people and religious minorities.

 

Donald Trump was scratching his head and he was trying to take notes while Francios Hollande was ranting about not rebuilding the nation's destroyed by ISIS. Obama was officially in Political retirement and the relationship between Bibi and Obama was not the finest.

 

Bibi was stuck in a stuffy room, with just a soggy sandwich served by the corridors of the hotel they were holding the G-20 in. Angela Merkal tried making it more comfortable, but much of the people were ill at ease.

 

Bibi then lit a cigar and he then wrote down the notes of what the speakers were saying. It was around March of 2021, and it was exceedingly a hot month full of rain, floods and much other asundry things. Mostly the summit was about Climate Change, which “inspires” terrorists like ISIS to act.

 

Even in reality it is not. It’s all about religion.

 

Saddam was still eyeing Bibi with a look of pleasure. The two men did not really cross paths, and if they did, they were cordial about it. But they were both enemies and Bibi represented the only jewish state in existence and Saddam Hussein represented terror and dominance. 

 

But whether Bibi liked to admit it or not, the two men were alike in many ways. Both were fond of cigars, were powerful and formidable forces, and headstrong and not willing to compromise.

 

Bibi then took another puff of his cigar. He then reclined in his chair.

 

When the conference was adjourned for the night, all the world leaders went back to their hotels or the places they were staying. Donald Trump was staying someplace fancy and as well as the rest of the world leaders as well as Bibi. Bibi choose a well furnished suite, complete with a bathroom, table for dining, and a master bedroom. It was quite well furnished, with corinthian leather and fine silk sheets.

 

Bibi was just about to relax and get into bed when he heard a knock a the door. “Who the hell would be up at this time of night?” Bibi asked.

 

He then opened the door to see Saddam Hussein in military dressage and his mustache trimmed to perfection. “Bibi, look at you. I understand there was a er.. Miscommunication between us. I didn’t intend to creep you out or offend you.” He smiled wickedly.

 

Bibi felt an eerie feeling in his throat and by the look on Saddam’s eyes, it sent shivers down his spine.

 

Saddam moved closer to Bibi and stroked his cheek. Bibi wanted to pull away but something kept him from doing so. “Bibi, you are a very handsome man, and I’d like to get a taste of of you,” Saddam said in a seductive purr.

 

Bibi was frozen. The look on Saddam’s eyes, it looked like a lion who was getting ready to devour his prey. Soon, Saddam was on top of Bibi. Bibi found himself pushed up against the wall.

 

Saddam then took the Premier's arm and bent it back into a vice like grip and Bibi let out a cry of pain escaped his lips. Saddam’s hand moved down to Bibi’s backside, and he found that he was untucking Bibi’s shirt. Bibi tensed, feeling Saddam’s hand slide up his back, barely grazing his scars. Saddam then grabbed Bibi’s chin and locked lips.

 

Bibi struggled to pull away, but Saddam’s firm lock of his chin forced him to stay in the kiss.

 

“My, you’re quite nervous for one,” Saddam then pulled his hand from under Bibi’s shirt and then started removing his tie, and his suit jacket. Bibi was stunned for a moment for he never had been touched like this against his will. His mind tried to go somewhere else, to his long dead wife Sara, his lover Avigdor and Buji, but they faded into nothing. Saddam’s body was pressed firmly against Bibi, but effectively pinning him to the wall. 

 

Saddam then bit into Bibi’s neck, thus sending a slight bit of blood cruising down Bibi’s neck. Saddam’s arms then circled to remove Bibi’s shirt, thus giving him the freedom to feel around wherever he pleased. He swiftly them turned Bibi around and slammed him down into the bed.

 

“You bloody freak, that hurt like hell!” Bibi said. 

“Oh but it will present and give much more pleasure,” Saddam said his breath smelling like cigar and liquor. Saddam then reached down, his tongue exploring all the skin it could reach. His hand then slipped in between Bibi’s legs rubbing him with careful thrusts. Bibi gave a slight moan of pleasure as Saddam pushed into him. Then Saddam suddenly pushed him up to the pillows of the bed and took time to unbutton his own shirt and pants. Saddam removed his pants, thus exposing his erected member. He then nestled up to Bibi, then kissed him. His hand then found it’s way to Bibi’s crotch and he then rubbed the palm of hand on Bibi’s groin directly, proud that he was figuring this out.

 

“Don’t you dare- Unhand me! You can’t just-” 

 

“I’m afraid I can and I will, Bibi Netanyahu.” Saddam then pulled his captive up and wretched off every piece of clothing, from his shirt to everything below his waist. Then he proceeded to push into Bibi. Bibi was never on the receiving end of sexual advances, and this was the first time in decades. But he was powerless, trapped in Saddam’s grasp and unable to fight off his advances.

 

Saddam felt Bibi’s growing erection, and his hand then moved to Bibi’s erected member, stroking it in sync with the cadence of his thrusts. Bibi moaned in satisfaction, but his fingers gripped the sheets, he could hear Saddam moaning various things in Arabic.

 

“I will kill you for this,” Bibi said through gritted teeth. Bibi looked over to see Saddam, his hand intertwined with Saddam’s and he unconsciously squeezed them, begging for more.

 

Bibi then muttered curses in Hebrew, Hussein’s thrusts were getting faster, and Bibi now was fully hard in Saddam’s hand. Saddam leaned over to give him a kiss, and Bibi then slid his head to the side, letting the kiss fall upon his jawline. Saddam then pushed into Bibi hard. 

 

Saddam realized that Bibi was wrapped around tightly on him. Any sudden movement would hurt them both greatly.

 

But Saddam was a rough person, and so he pushed into Bibi thus sending shockwaves of arousal through both of them. A moan of arousal escaped Bibi’s lips.

 

“يا إلهي ، يا حبيبي!” Saddam muttered, his grip on Bibi’s hip and member growing more steady and his thrusts became more slower. Bibi sensed Saddam was about to climax and soon he felt the sticky residue squirting freely into his body.

 

For Saddam, sex wasn’t a necessity. But to him when he did it: it felt like a drug. Had he had any idea that sex with a man, or sex in general, he would have done it sooner.

Bibi felt the need to cum and Saddam picked up his thrusts and was pushing into Bibi harder than ever before. Bibi was near exhausted and feared he couldn't hold in his semen any longer. Saddam picked up the thrusts inbetween Bibi's legs and soon he felt the sticky residue squirt on his and Bibi's stomach.

Bibi collapsed onto the bed, feeling exhausted and tired. 

Now, both men were exceedingly tired and Bibi wanted to just sleep. He looked into Saddam’s eyes and saw a look of wonder and arousal. Bibi then allowed himself to drift into unconsciousness.

 

Saddam felt around and he stared at Bibi’s face. All the sunken lines of age and stress seemed to vanish in the peaceful action of sleep. Bibi seemed younger than his 72 years and Saddam saw how he resisted him when the deed was being done. The more Bibi resisted him, the more her wanted him.

 

Saddam then ran his fingers through Bibi’s silver mane of hair and he then pulled the covers over both of them and nestled into Bibi’s arms. Soon or later Saddam was asleep.


End file.
